Many children have televisions (TVs), computers, telephones and/or other electronic devices which receive communication signals in their rooms. Many families have established or predefined evening times after which all electronics and lights are to be turned off in the children's rooms.
Nevertheless, children will, on some occasions, turn on the electronic devices after the parents are in bed. Of course, many parents have opinions that certain later evening TV shows may be inappropriate for children.
There are other prior art devices which monitor TV, phone and/or internet usage. However, they have shortcomings. For example, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,372 shuts off an RF signal to only a single TV and, like a cable box or a TV set-top box, the apparatus for controlling the signal is located adjacent to the TV.
A general object of the present invention is to therefore provide a device which assists parents in censoring when and what children watch while their parents are asleep or not home, particularly for multiple rooms and for multiple types of electronic devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide methods of censoring when and what children watch while their parents are asleep or not home, particularly for multiple rooms and for multiple types of electronic devices.